


An Angel Who Disappeared By The Train Tracks

by Anonymous_Cupcake



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just expect mood whiplash, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Possum Springs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake
Summary: People talked, of course, their relationship wasn't exactly welcomed in such a small minded town. Unfortunately, they wouldn't be around to see the change that would happen in just a couple years. They loved each other dearly, and had plans to move in together after college.___He was looking up, looking for God. He prayed that this wasn't Her intention, and that Raphael would return safely. He asked Her why it had to be Raphael.The stars, who had seen it all, stayed silent as God answered Gabriel in the form of Raphael's blood being found near the train tracks.





	An Angel Who Disappeared By The Train Tracks

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of prequel to something I'm working on, though some stuff might change by the time I actually post it. (Its just one huge heavily inspired NITW and GO).
> 
> I also just wanted Gabriel/Raphael so sue me.

"Oh yeah, and I'm the one with no taste." Gabriel joked, looking at his boyfriend's outfit. "You need less stars, you're going to blind someone."

Raphael laughed, adding even more stars out of spite. "Oh please, I think it's a good look on me." The two of them were in Raphael's house, a tiny room in the attic that he called home. It was a small price to pay since it meant he got a good view of the stars. If it wasn't clear by now, the stars were his favorite thing in the world. Actually, second favorite thing, because of course his boyfriend was better than the stars.

Tonight Possum Springs was about to have one of their clearest nights in history, where the stars would be visible from dusk to dawn. Of course, the star fanatic had to be there. Gabriel didn't mind going, he just wished Raphael had better taste in clothes. "C'mon, we're going to look at the stars. Look excited!" He put a sticker on Gabriel's face, smiling from ear to ear.

Gabriel sighed and smiled. "Course I'm excited. I just think you're excited for the both us. Stars aren't my thing."

Raphael nodded, reaching out to take off the sticker. "Sorry." He said, eyes widening when Gabriel gently pushed his hand away.

"I never said to take it off." Gabriel laughed seeing Raphael's smile. "You're a dork." He hugged him tightly, pressing a kiss on his face.

"But I get to be your dork." Raphael said.

The door opened, revealing Raphael's younger brother, Anthony. Anthony was the only one who resembled him, with short red hair and a love for black.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late!" He yelled, running up to his brother to try and pull him along. He had gotten his brother's love for the stars. "We'll be downstairs in a minute." Raphael said, which was enough to get Anthony to run off.

___

Some context might be needed in order to fully understand their relationship. Raphael was one of six siblings that made up his family. There were four siblings older than Raphael, and one who was the youngest out of the bunch. The four siblings weren't ready to leave their small hometown, but they hoped the youngest would follow Raphael's example. He was, so far, the only one who was going to college.

Gabriel, on the other hand, came from a family of hardcore Christians. He had practically grew up in a church. He only had one sibling, one around the same age as the youngest in Raphael's family. Gabriel had been living in Possum Springs for a couple of years now. They weren't supposed to be there long, his parents were only there for something important.

Eventually, Gabriel got the nerve to talk to Raphael, who would sit next to him in math and doodle stars in his notebook. Raphael was a change of pace- extremely curly hair, mismatched socks on many occasions, and he always asked questions. It didn't matter what they were about, he just asked a lot of them. He was kind too, always helping someone out and was able to lighten the mood. They were rarely apart, except for the times they were with their family. To most people, they were just close friends.

People talked, of course, their relationship wasn't exactly welcomed in such a small minded town. Unfortunately, they wouldn't be around to see the change that would happen in just a couple years.

That should be just enough information to understand their relationship. They loved each other dearly, and had plans to move in together after college.

___

A week after seeing the stars Gabriel was pacing up and down the aisle, running fingers through his hair. This was all his fault wasn't it? One stupid argument and now his boyfriend was crying. He couldn't even remember what they were arguing about. 

That was a lie. He knew exactly what the argument was about. Raphael wanted to get married after they left Possum Springs, and Gabriel refused. He was scared, he wasn't sure what the outside world would think about them, about their love. He ended up ranting, and then he started screaming. It became a screaming fest, with hurtful words being thrown at each other before Gabriel said something he now regretted. 

Raphael had run off, tears in his eyes. "I hate you." He had said before running away. He wished he had never said anything. They  _ could _ get married when they leave Possum Springs, and Gabriel knew it would have been the greatest day of their lives. It wasn't like he's been planning one since they started dating, he just liked the idea.

_ "I'll just apologize tomorrow." _ He thought. Yeah, he'd say he was sorry and the night would be swept under the rug, forgotten.

It was never forgotten. The next day, Gabriel had gone to Raphael's house to apologize. He sighed in relief when he saw him walk inside. "Raphael!" He yelled, running after him. Next thing he knew, the door was closed and he was on the lawn. One of Raphael's siblings, Scarlett (who he was absolutely terrified of), was above him. She growled before grabbing him by the collar and lifting him up.

"Don't," she whispered, and Gabriel thought she was about to kill him. "Don't you  _ ever _ say something like that again to him. He doesn't want to speak to you so you better stay away from him until he's ready."

Before she could say anything else a neighbor yelled at her to put him down. She listened, but not before giving him another glare and leaving.

_ "Well,"  _ he thought.  _ "That went down like a lead balloon." _

___

A few more weeks passed, and it became known to all that Gabriel and Raphael were avoiding each other. No one questioned it. During that time, Raphael found himself out by the train tracks late at night. It felt nice, sitting between the tracks and feeling the gush of air as trains passed. He'd see people jump on and off and wonder what they've been up to.

On this particular day there were fewer trains, which meant less people. He looked up at the stars, who would listen to him talk until they had to leave to make room for the sun. At this point they were the only ones he felt comfortable talking to about Gabriel.

"I'm glad you guys are great at keeping secrets. I've told you so much that you could easily blackmail me. People probably tell you lots of things and you just keep quiet." Raphael said as a train passed by. "I feel like I should say sorry. I think at this point I'm overreacting."

Continuing his conversation with the stars he dug out his phone, which had started vibrating. It was Gabriel, who was attempting to call him again. "Should I continue my terrible boyfriend streak and not answer?" He asked. The stars said nothing.

He put his phone back in his pocket. "No, you know what? I'm going to apologize. No offense but I can't handle this anymore." He got up and started the walk back home. As he walked, he got the urge to look back. It was, after all, dangerous to be around the tracks this late. He glanced behind him, eyes widening when he saw a figure in what looked like a black hoodie. The person was just staring at him, and he wasn't that far away.

Raphael picked up the pace. For all he knew it was just someone getting ready to jump on a train. The person was closer the second time he looked back. They matched his pace, and started to walk faster. He couldn't see their face, but they were clearly up to no good. Walking became running as the person refused to leave him alone. He was so caught up watching the person that he almost didn't notice another one in front of him.

When he did notice them, the metal pipe in their hand had already hit him. The person with the metal pipe was actually a woman, who was staring at the now bloody pipe. "Are you sure this is a good idea? It wasn't your turn to choose."

The person in the hoodie nodded, bending down to pick up the body.

"We don't have time Carol! That last sacrifice won't be enough to please  **Him** . Peter should've known better, and you know that. This," he said, gesturing at the body, "Will please  **Him** for a while."

Carol looked at the man they had killed, who probably spent their last moments confused. "You're helping your town." She told herself. "You're doing good."

"Damn right we're doing good. Now, help me carry him." He said.

___

When word spread about Raphael's disappearance Gabriel was in the church, clutching the shirt Raphael had worn to see the stars. He was looking up, looking for God. He prayed that this wasn't Her intention, and that Raphael would return safely. He asked Her why it had to be Raphael.

The stars, who had seen it all, stayed silent as God answered Gabriel in the form of Raphael's blood being found near the train tracks.


End file.
